Chere, it's Cold Outside
by somekindafreaky
Summary: Tom Jones! Kimy, Retty, RemyKitty, KittyRemy! Songfics! What more could you ask for? A continuation of Chere, it's Cold Outside, now featuring It's Not Unusual, She's a Lady, I Wanna Get Back With You, Help Yourself, and Love Me Tonight. The End!
1. Chere, it's Cold Outside

This is a songfic, except the characters are speaking/thinking the lines. It's pretty lame. But if you love Kitty, and you love Remy, and you love Kitty and Remy together, then this just might be your sort of thing! It's the Tom Jones song, 'Baby It's Cold Outside.' That song is so funny! However, I have replaced 'baby,' with 'chere.' Just to make it more Remy.

*****

Kitty looked at her watch. With a start she realised it was almost eleven! She had been there nearly four hours!! She really didn't want to go, but she dreaded to think what the professor, or Logan, or Ororo, or Scott would say. Staying this long at an Acolyte's house, it was really ridiculous. And Remy, even if he was completely adorable and charming, wasn't exactly the safest guy to be with.

Yet for some reason she loved the danger about him. He was so exciting! When he had asked her to come round for the evening she had been thrilled, but scared too. Of course it was only two friends (they didn't really know each other very well at all, but still) meeting for drinks and things. But deep inside she knew she was attracted to him, very, very much. He had been flirting outrageously all night, but wasn't that just his way? He could have any girl. He was only interested in her as a friend, she was sure.

"I really can't stay," Kitty said, and put her empty glass down on the coffee table. 

Remy looked at her with shining eyes. He gestured to the window. "But chere, it's cold outside." 

She turned to look, and to her amazement, there was a flurry of snowflakes swirling about on the other side of the glass. It had been fairly cold all day, but she hadn't expected it to snow.

"I've got to go…" she murmured. He inched a little closer, and leaned slightly over her, which wasn't hard, as he was so much taller. "…away," she added desperately, her voice fallen to a whisper. *If he continues to be so cute* she thought poutily, *I'll never get home! I better go as soon as possible.*

"Ah chere, it's cold outside," he said again, and cupped one of her cheeks in his warm hand.

"This evening has been…" she swallowed as he leaned a tiny bit closer.

He put his mouth right by her ear, and whispered "Been hoping that you'd drop in," or something to that effect.

"…so very nice," she finished lamely.

He leant back off of her, allowing her to sit up. "I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice," he told her, and took both of her hands in both of his, rubbing them soothingly.

She gasped a tiny bit. "The professor will start to worry," she said thoughtfully, trying to convince herself.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" Remy leant in closer again. She flushed.

"Logan will be pacing the floor," she reminded him. He showed no signs of faltering, only leant in closer still. 

"Listen to that fireplace roar," he was starting to press her down lower and lower onto her back now, while he came nearer and nearer on top of her. He didn't seem to be listening to what she was saying.

"So really, I'd better scurry," she said. (She was just a tiny bit drunk.)

"Oh beautiful," he said again, "please don't hurry." She now found herself lying completely on her back, Remy on top of her. He was very heavy, but so warm too… 

*Concentrate Kitty!* she told herself sternly, but what came out of her mouth was entirely different. "Maybe just a half a drink more."

"Why don't you put some records on while I pour?" he said. Without getting off of her, Remy leaned over and poured her another glass of wine. Kitty, obviously, couldn't get out from under him to go put some records on at all, but he didn't seem to mind.

"The other X-Men might think..." She knew she ought to stop but… she really didn't want to.

"Oh chere, it's bad out there," Remy told her again, handing her the glass. It was extremely hard to drink horizontally, but she managed to bring it to her lips, only to choke it out again. It was _very_ strong, whatever it was.

"Say, what's in this drink?" she asked uncertainly. 

"There's no cabs to be had out there," Remy said, apparently oblivious to her voice. His cheek was pressed to hers now, and he seemed to smell her hair.

*I wish I knew how…* Kitty thought furiously, as Remy pulled his face away and looked down at her, looking so gorgeous she could barely contain herself. 

Then he put his face back down to hers and whispered, "Your eyes are like starlight now," but she was hardly listening.

*…to break the spell…*

"I'll take your hat," Remy said, and slipped off her baseball cap, revealing her chocolate brown hair, which at some point had come loose and was lying in waves on her shoulders. Besides that, she had a long baggy red shirt on and skin-tight jeans. When she had been dressing this morning she hadn't really planned on a romantic rendezvous. "Your hair looks swell," he told her, ducking down to kiss her cheek softly. She blushed.

*I ought to say no, no, no sir* she thought hopelessly.

"Mind if I move a little closer?" he whispered; though how that was possible she had no idea.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried," she said, with a faint smile.

He grinned. "What's the sense of hurting my pride?"

She sighed. "I really can't stay," she said again, but without any real conviction at all.

"Chere, don't hold out," he pressed himself against her. She whimpered slightly, but not out of fear. He noticed her glance towards the door. "Ahh, but it's cold outside," he reminded her, and kissed her again, this time on the ear.

"I simply must go!" she muttered.

"Oh chere, it's cold outside!"

"The answer is no," she said, with more than a hint of disappointment. She didn't push him away. She really didn't want to go… and he knew it.

"You know it's cold outside."

"This welcome has been…" she began.

"I'm lucky that you dropped in," he told her, kissing her again, this time over the eye.

"…so nice and warm," she finished with a shiver at his touch.

"Look out the window at that storm," he whispered, as if to remind her. He trailed kisses down her cheek, but lingered over her mouth.

"Rogue will be suspicious," she said, hoping to god that reminding him of Rogue wouldn't completely throw everything off. It didn't. He only murmured:

"Oh, your lips look delicious…"

She flushed hotly. "Scott and Kurt will be there at the door…"

"…like waves upon a tropical shore." He brought up one of his hands from where they were at each side of her, holding him over her, and traced the outline of her mouth.

"Ororo's mind is vicious…" Kitty said quietly, 'at least where guys are concerned,' she meant to continue with, but was rudely interrupted by Remy's mouth pressing firmly against her own. Her eyes widened with shock at the suddenness of it, but then she shut them and found herself kissing him back with surprising vigour.

When he finally pulled away and, suspended over her, looking down, stared into her eyes, he said, "Ooh, your lips are delicious."

"Well, maybe just a few minutes more," Kitty giggled.

He grinned again. "Never such a blizzard before," he smirked, and bent down to kiss her again.

When he pulled away after a few seconds, sadness came over her flushed face. "I've got to go home," she said sorrowfully.

"Ah chere, you would freeze out there," he replied, running a hand up and down her arm, causing her to tremble, and then through her hair, which had come loose. 

"Say, lend me a comb," she said, but he only kissed her again.

"You know it's up to your knees out there," he whispered huskily into her neck.

"You've really been grand…" she went on desperately.

"I thrill when you touch my hand," he told her [randomly], grasping one of her hands with his.

"But don't you see…" she whined.

"How can you do this thing to me?" he was getting pretty worked up now.

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow," she said sadly.

"Making my life long sorrow…" he sighed, kissing her neck desperately.

"At least, there will be plenty implied," she continued, not really knowing what she was talking about now.

"…if you caught pneumonia and died…" he kissed her cheek.

"I really can't stay…" she started…

"Get over that old out!" he pleaded of her.

"…ah but it's cold outside," she finished, with a smile, and pulled him to her for another kiss.


	2. It's Not Unusual

Now I know what you're thinking… 'oh my god! Somekindafreaky is a crazed Tom Jones fan!' but I'm NOT! I don't like Tom Jones any more than the next person (and unless you're over forty, that's probably not a lot) I've just randomly decided, after the first one was such a success, to make this into a cute little series of one-shots! That's right, Remy/Kitty Tom Jones songfics! I bet never in your wildest dreams you thought this possible.

Todd fan – I think we ALL love that song, my friend.

Valley-Gurl101 – I was going for sweet and romantic! I've read your Kat Fight, and I think it's really cool! You have to update.

Kulerka – thank you very much, and I agree that kimy is the ultimate couple!

Emerald Lionheart – I'm so happy you found it cute! Hopefully the rest will live up to the apparent greatness of the first one.

PoisonedCHAOS – psh! I will! :)

Casakitten – yeah, it was definitely less heavy than Why Doesn't He Want Me? And I _love_ it when people put my stories on their favourites! It makes me feel so special!

Shadow-Kitty-Cat – lol, I'm glad.

*****

Kitty was having the time of her life, dancing away to the music. It was New Year's Eve – all of her friends had been preparing to go to various parties, but she had been left invitation-less. Kurt, Rogue and Scott had all offered to take her along to their respective parties, but she had politely reclined. She didn't want to have to rely on her friends to get in with any crowd. Besides, she was rather grateful that she didn't have plans. She didn't feel much like going out, after that business with Remy…

So she had been all set to stay at home and count in the New Year watching television and eating her weight in confectioneries. And then Lance had called.

He had invited her to go dancing with him. At first she had been apprehensive. But then she decided that seeing as it _was _New Years, and it _was_ her favourite club they would be going to, and she _did_ love to dance… she knew Lance wouldn't bring up Remy, he knew next to nothing about what had gone on between them.

So now she was there, going crazy on the dance floor as was her way. Lance was bobbing up and down next to her. He wasn't the best dancer in the world, but he was enjoying Kitty's company enough not to care.

Unknown to both of them, a lonely figure, sitting at the bar, was watching.

Remy took a long drink from his glass. It didn't matter what it was – it was alcoholic, which was all he needed to know. It had been a week since he had last heard from Kitty. She had called him Christmas day, but he hadn't returned the favour. They hadn't spoken since. He hadn't minded all that much, but watching her dance like that, it was making him want her again.

They had – not dated – but had a brief fling of some description. It had been fun; Kitty was a nice, young, pretty girl. He hadn't put much thought into what he was doing. But then it had simply become too much hard work, sneaking around, avoiding conversation about their differing teams etc. So they had stopped, well, he had stopped. She had tried to call him, but he had basically rejected her, only in a much more subtle way. He still cared for her, but he was not the kind of guy to stay in a complicated relationship. 

As he watched Kitty grind and bump to the music, along with that Lance kid who looked definitely aroused, Remy felt jealousy rise in him.

*It's not unusual to be loved by anyone,* he thought severely. Lance was clearly in love with Kitty, and he couldn't blame him – she was a loveable kid. But it still irritated him.

*It's not unusual to have fun with anyone,* Remy knew he was being hypocritical. He had already had plenty of fun with plenty of girls since he and Kitty had had their little thing, and yet now she was out dancing with this guy he felt like she had betrayed him. 

*But when I see you hanging about with anyone…* he took another swig of his drink, *it's not unusual, to see me cry 'oh, I wanna die'.*

He watched forlornly as Lance took Kitty's hands in his and twirled her around. He could hear her musical laughter even over the funky beat. *It's not unusual to go out at any time…* but in fact Remy couldn't really remember having seen Kitty around since Monday. This might be the first time she had left the institute, it was as far as he knew. *But when I see you out and about, it's such a crime…* His heart sank.

*If you should ever want to be loved by anyone…* she need only come to him, and he would love her again, and he knew he wouldn't let her go. He had been such an idiot! He remembered how she had not believed him when he told her she was beautiful. She probably wouldn't believe him if he told her he loved her either. She wouldn't believe Lance when he told her, and he surely would, because it was glaringly obvious. She didn't believe that she was even pretty. She was so pretty, it was Remy's opinion, that if a man walked past her on the street he could fall in love with a small smile of hers. It was no wonder Lance had fallen for her (again).

*It's not unusual… it happens every day, no matter what you say…* he thought, his mind slightly befuddled by the alcohol. He couldn't imagine how many boys had developed a crush on her, though she probably would have suspected them of teasing her if they told her so. *You'll find it happens all the time…* He knew for a fact that his team mate Piotr was fond of her. Even John – and even Pietro – had commented that she was cute, if it was offhandedly.

He looked as Lance spun Kitty around so that her back was to his chest, and he pulled her to him as they danced, his arms around her chest. Remy scowled. This was so inconvenient! A girl, on the enemy team, five years younger than him, too innocent and young to really do anything he wanted to… and yet she had gone and made him want her. *Love will never do what you want it to,* he contemplated sourly. 

He watched her laugh and dance and smile. Remy knew that he should be out of there, instead of that stupid loser Brotherhood boy. He wanted to spit when he looked at them both, but he just took another drink instead. *Why can't this love be mine?*

The lights suddenly fell, and the music stopped.

"10!" cried the voice of the DJ, and the crowd suddenly fell into excited hushed murmurs. Remy grimaced.

"9" He looked over at Kitty, who was clutching Lance's arm excitedly. Remy felt angry. It was as if she had been disloyal to him. *It's not unusual to be mad with anyone…*

"8" His annoyance quickly diminished at a glance at Kitty's face, which shone with light. She looked so lovely. It was impossible for him to feel anything but sorrow for what he had discarded so carelessly.

"7" *It's not unusual to be sad with anyone…* he told himself.

"6" *But if I ever find that you've changed at any time…* there would be hell to pay! If Lance destroyed Kitty's innocence he would surely kill him. If he hurt her at all. If Kitty changed, Remy would certainly be mad, and sad.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"…

*It's not unusual to find out…*

"1…!"

*…that I'm in love with you.*

The crowd burst into an insane uproar as they celebrated the beginning of a New Year. "Woo, oh, oh, oh, oh…" Remy muttered sarcastically into his drink.


	3. She's a Lady

Valley-Gurl101 – he so is in love with her! Bless his heart. And actually, I wasn't even planning on continuing it, I was just bored!

Emerald Lionheart – patience my pet. O_o *ahem* anyway yeah, poor Remy! Lancitty's are SO overdone. And I haven't thought about Rogue, or, or, ANYONE! I'm so confused! But I remain confident it will all sort itself out

Just me – yay, your reviews always make me feel nice 

Shadow-Kitty-Cat – and here it is!

Casakitten – aww, thanks! That's the sweetest review I've ever received. And as for the couple, I really have to thank Echo Destynee for getting me into it at all!

With this story, I guess you can really decide for yourself whether or not the chapters actually link to each other. It could be a whole story… or it could just be a series of one-shots. It's up to you, the wonderful, wonderful readers!

*****

"G'day mate," said John pleasantly, sitting beside Remy at the counter, in the kitchen of the Acolyte base.

"Bonjour," he replied half-heartedly. Pietro and Piotr also came and sat on the other side. "What are you all doing here?"

"I'll cut to the chase," Pietro said before either of the others could speak, "we – well, they – are concerned about you."

"Whatever for?" Remy swallowed the last of his beer.

"Exactly that."

He looked at the bottle as though seeing it for the first time. "Oh."

"We don't know what's got into you," John said, flicking his lighter open and shut. "You've never been this depressed over a sheila before."

"How did you know it's a girl?" Remy asked.

Pietro scoffed. "Give us more credit than that. It's obvious. Now who is it?"

"I can't say," Remy told them. "You wouldn't approve."

"What is she like?" Piotr asked.

Remy peculiar eyes glazed over a little, and he said, dreamily, "Well, she's all you'd ever want…"

"Here we go," John muttered, burying his head under his arms.

"She's the kind they'd like to flaunt and take to dinner," the Cajun continued, ignoring him.

Pietro and Piotr exchanged nervous glances.

"Well, she always knows her place, she's got style, she's got grace, she's a winner."

"Is she easy?" Pietro piped up hopefully. Remy glared at him.

"She's a lady," he declared coldly.

They were all slightly taken aback. Remy had never been one to date… pshh… **ladies**.

"Whoa," John said quietly.

"Whoa," agreed Pietro.

"Whoa," muttered Piotr.

"Talking about that little lady--" Pietro began, and it was clear he was interested now.

"And the lady is mine," Remy reminded him darkly.

"Well, she's never in the way?" he asked eagerly.

"Something always nice to say?" asked John.

"Oh, what a blessing," Piotr sighed contentedly.

"I can leave her on her own, knowing she's okay alone, and there's no messing," Remy said proudly. "She's a lady."

"Whoa."

"Whoa."

"Whoa." They were all still getting over the fact Remy had found himself a girl who sounded this good. A real lady!

"Talking about that little lady--" Pietro began again.

Remy was getting a bit concerned with their obvious enthusiasm now, even though none of them knew it was Kitty he was talking about. "And the lady is mine," he reminded again, his voice severe.

"Well, she never asks for much?" John asked.

Remy shook his head. "And I don't refuse her."

"Always treat her with respect," Piotr told him firmly.

"I would never abuse her! What she's got is hard to find, and I don't want to lose her." He looked suddenly downcast. "Help me build a mountain from my little pile of clay."

The three other Acolytes glanced warily at each other, and John attempted to slip the bottle of beer out of Remy's hand.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he cried, whipping it back. He settled back into his talk of Kitty. "Well, she knows what I'm about, she can take what I dish out, and that's not easy."

The other three nodded in agreement. It certainly wasn't easy. They had all seen Remy's take on relationships. 

"Well, she knows me through and through, she knows just what to do and how to please me. She's a lady."

"Whoa."

  
"Whoa." Pietro was getting a bit excited at what he had said about knowing how to please him.

"Whoa."

"She's a lady." Remy looked deep into the bottle, as if he were talking to it now. "Listen to me baby, she's a lady."

"Whoa," John muttered, now more surprised at the way he was talking to his beer.

"Whoa."

"Whoa."

"She's a lady, and the lady is mine."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Pietro had grown bored. He had a short attention span.

"She's a lady…"

"Talkin' about this little lady--" he wanted to get the subject back on her description.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Piotr shook his head, holding up his hands, trying to get this to stop. He didn't want things to get any heavier around here. He didn't want Remy to drink any more, and he didn't want Pietro to get any hornier.

"And the lady is mine," Remy said angrily to Pietro."

"Yeah, yeah…" Pietro shook off his words airily.

"She's a lady, and the lady is mine!" They lapsed into silence when Remy swung his bottle at Pietro's head. Pietro ducked fast enough of course, and the bottle flew at the wall. They all looked at it for a moment.

"Anyway, yeah, so who is she?" John asked suddenly.

"No, I…" Remy mumbled.

"Come on. If she's this great, we need to know who she is!!" Pietro cried.

Remy scowled at him. "It's Shadowcat of the X-Men," he muttered quietly.

Piotr fell backwards off his chair.


	4. I Wanna Get Back With You

Shadow-Kitty-Cat – oh my goodness… do you realise that rhymed??? That is the most amazing thing ever. Yay.

Casakitten – I'm so happy! Originality has never been my forte. 

Emerald Lionheart – I forgot about Rogue! But she would just complicate things… blergh. If I find a good song that would work with her in it… then I'll put it in. But, till then, you'll probably just have to make do with Remy and Kitty, not that that seems to be a problem for you! I mean, you have a picture of them… gosh it's hard to type in gloves.

Valley-Gurl101 – so true. This chapter's where Remy stops being such a prune.

Amai745 – lol, haha, the authors strike back against the flamers! Go you!

PoisonedCHAOS – pshh, rarara, ultra rad, hehe. I like your review.

Moondazzler17 – aww, that would be so cute. If I could just find the right song… who knows? But I am actually working on a fic that does have a bit of Remy/Kitty/Piotr, so look out for that, even though it's not up yet…

Melissarxy1 – this means so much to me *sobs* coming from a great writer like yourself!!!

*****

Remy rang the doorbell and fidgeted uncomfortably. He was not looking forward to this. Why should Kitty take him back? He had left her (sort of…) after all. But he had to give it a go anyway, especially seeing as all his friends were yelling at him for being so miserable and annoyingly depressing.

Rhane answered the door.

"You!" she said, and gasped, and Remy gave a little wave. "Kitty doesn't want to see you," she said, but still looked quite frightened.

"Well, er…" Remy just pushed past her and went up the stairs. He didn't know which one was Kitty's room so he just opened the first one he came to.

"Oh, sorry," he said to Scott and Jean who he walked in on. He closed the door. They exchanged glances.

He finally found her room; he could tell it was hers because there were little pink flower stickers on the front of the door, which someone had angrily defaced with a black marker (guess who). He could also hear Cher music from inside. Grimacing, he wondered why he liked someone who liked Cher, but he did, so there was no point questioning it. (A/N – hey, I like Cher too, but I'm guessing Remy doesn't.)

He knocked on the door, and Kitty opened it. She looked very surprised. She opened her mouth to say something, but he didn't give her a chance to.

"I was a fool to say the things that I said," he told her quickly. He hadn't really said much – that was the main problem – but he knew from experience that girls liked to hear that. "I just lost my head."

She still didn't say anything, so he went on.

"Made you cry, made you go… I didn't mean to be so cold. I had no right mistreating you that way. And oh – " He ran his eyes over her. "…How could I know the price I'd pay?"

She was just staring at him in complete shock. He couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling at all, and although he really didn't want to, he wasn't going to take any risks, so he got down on one knee.

"Sorry I ever caused you pain," he said, imploring her with his eyes, "Sorry I – sorry I said those hurtful things… But chere, all that really matters now is…"

Amara and Jubilee, who were walking by, stopped and began to stare also.

"…I wanna get back with you," he said, and could see Kitty's eyes grow wider. "Just give me one more try. I wanna get back with you! Just stop this hurt inside, I gotta get back with you."

Kitty opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"I been walking down these cold and lonely streets," he said, "I been losing sleep. Had to prove I was strong, but every night, every night just proved me wrong."

Bobby, Ray, Roberto and Sam were passing by too, and Amara and Jubilee stopped them, shushed them, and invited them to watch the show as well. 

"Had to think I had heaven right here in my hand…" he reached forward and took her little fingers in his own gloved ones. "…And oh, just let it slip away like sand." She didn't pull away, so he grew in confidence a little despite the congregation gathering around them he was painfully aware of.

"Oh, gimme one chance to make it right, one more chance, one more chance back in your light, 'cause baby, all that really matters now is…"

He gulped as he realised that Hank had now also joined the audience, but he swallowed any pride he might have lingering and continued.

"I wanna get back with you. Hold me just like before. I wanna get back with you, taking me somewhere warm, I gotta get back with you."

Rogue, Rhane, Kurt and Tabitha appeared round the corner and stopped to watch.

"Chere, I'd give my soul just to hold you one more time, just to look in your eyes…" 

"Aww," said Tabitha, and several others elbowed her sharply.

"'Cause right now I'm half alive, no matter what I do, there's no living without you, can't you see chere??" he begged.

"I wanna get back with you, just give me one more try. I wanna get back with you, just stop this hurt inside… I gotta get back with you, hold me just like before, taking me somewhere warm…"

He stood up and dropped her hands, waiting for her to do something. 

Scott and Jean came round the corner, but apparently Kitty didn't notice. She tentatively lifted up her arms and slowly placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I wanna get back with you, chere," he said, looking down at her.

"I wanna get back with you, Remy," she agreed, but he sensed some hesitation. He slipped his arms around her waist.

"I wanna get back…" he began, but she cut him off.

"I gotta get back with you!"

"Oh, take me back!" he cried, and she leant up and kissed him, just as Ororo, Logan and the professor arrived.

"Aww!!" chorused everyone, except Scott, who was still alarmed there was an Acolyte in the house, and Logan, who had a prominent purple vein bulging in his forehead.

*****

At least 2 more chapters… but probably only 2. Ah well, at least it isn't over yet!!!


	5. Help Yourself

Emerald Lionheart – complicate, lol. And thank you!

Abaiisiia – um. There are more than enough romy's out there, so why are you reading this?

Valley-Gurl101 – aww, you reviewed twice, by accident! Bless. And what a perk-up it was for me.

*****

Remy was happy. He and Kitty had just been on their first 'real' date, she was looking particularly delectable, and now they were on his motorcycle, outside the institute gates. The only thing bad about the situation was that they would have to say goodbye now.

"Wow, that was so much fun!" she said, lifting one leg over the seat to sit more comfortably. He did the same, and decided not to tell her that her hair looked like a shrubbery after that ride.

"So, um, bye," in the darkness he could see her blush and she leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Wait," he said, and reached forward to grab her arm as she stood up. She turned back to him, confused. They had kissed more passionately than this before – maybe, he decided, it was the fact that they were in a real relationship now that had her so shy and nervous.

"Love is like candy on a shelf," he said, (A/N – I don't know why anyone would say that, but it's the song, okay?) "you want a taste and help yourself."

He pulled her forward to his mouth, but could see she was still a bit freaked out.

"The sweetest things are there for you, help yourself, take a few!" he encouraged, "That's what I want you to do."

*And I can tell you want it too* he thought confidently. He knew she did. She had that cloudy look in her eyes. 

"We're always told repeatedly, the very best in life is free," he grinned and she saw his white teeth flash in the light of the wintery moon.

"And if you want to prove it's true, petite, I'm telling you, this is what you should do…"

He reached up and put his hand on the back of her head, drawing it closer, enjoying the astonished but eager look on her face.

"Just help yourself to my lips," he said, and bent his head to get a better angle. However, she phased through him out of fright and stood there looking embarrassed.

He decided to make her feel more comfortable first, but he wasn't leaving without a _real_ goodnight kiss.

"To my arms, just say the word, and they are yours," he tried the different approach, and it worked, and she came willingly into his open embrace.

"Just help yourself to the love," he grinned again, and she smiled. "In my heart your smile has opened up the door," he added dramatically, and she giggled.

"The greatest wealth that exists in the world, could never buy what I can give, just help yourself to my lips," he bent down closer to her and could see her cheeks grow warm, "to my arms," he corrected hastily, "and then let's really start to live…"

.:.

"Alllll right!" said Evan excitedly, who was watching the scene from his bedroom window, through binoculars. "Yeah!" It was such a turn on.

.:.

"My heart has love enough for two," said Remy quietly into Kitty's mussed up hair, "more than enough for me and you." He tightened his arms around her.

"I'm rich with love, a millionaire!" he smiled, getting louder, and she giggled again, "I've so much, it's unfair.

"Why don't you take a share…?" He saw her swallow. "Just help yourself to my lips," he rubbed his cheek against hers. "To my arms, just say the word, and they are yours, just help yourself to the love."

He could tell she was still nervous.

"In my heart your smile had opened up the door," he repeated, and felt her warm breath on his neck, making him shiver. 

"The greatest wealth that exists in the world, could never buy what I can give, so help yourself to my lips…to my arms…"

She stood on tiptoe, her cheeks pink and beautiful. "And then let's really start to live." His heart fluttered. 

"Just help yourself to my lips… to my arms…" she was drawing closer, "just say the word, and they are yours…" his voice was becoming quieter and his head was slightly dizzy. "Just help yourself to the love…"

Her lips were a centimetre from his and he was itching to close the space between them, but he had to wait for her.

"In my heart, your smile – "

And then he was cut off, because she kissed him, right on the lips, uncertainly at first, but then as she wrapped her arms round his neck it was intensified. She was really helping herself now – not to mention him.

*****

What a corny ending. But anyway, I know this song, and the one before, and the one that comes next too, might not be particularly well known ones, but I've already used What's new Pussycat and Burning Down The House in my other story Roadtrip, and I dunno how to use Sexbomb!!!


	6. Love Me Tonight

Emerald Lionheart – hehe. That would be quite funny to hear. And the whole thing with Evan was because I didn't know else to get those lyrics in! But thanks!

Valley-Gurl101 – yeah this site can be peculiar. But anyway, don't be silly, that wasn't the last chapter, _this_ is the last chapter! A bit of a shame, I hope I can top that ending! And about those other stories… I don't want to update them! It's hard!!! 

Melissarxy1 – Downfall? Explicit material? I'm so confused. But I hope everything works out… :S anyway, I'm so happy you're writing a kimy, I'm sure it will be the greatest masterpiece ever!

Amai745 – I'm sort of working on a new chapter, and it probably won't be THAT long before it's up.

The last chapter everyone!! Boohoo. I've loved writing this. I'm thinking of writing another one, with songs by the Beach Boys! What do you think? I probably shouldn't start yet another one, what with all my unfinished stories, but hell, I want to!

*****

Remy kicked the door shut behind him and followed Kitty through the hall of his large apartment. Their mouths were locked together and she was walking backwards, and he was able to guide her to the door of his bedroom. They stumbled through it and then Kitty fell over onto the bed, with Remy on top of her.

He pulled away to kiss her neck when he felt her tense up, so he drew back and stared at her. He didn't want to stop; he was too into it now. It was five months into their relationship, at least since they had been really exclusively dating, and he couldn't hold out much longer. He was so in love with her.

But she looked nervous. He knew she was a virgin, but… still…

"I know that it's late," he said, reading her mind. "And… I really must leave you alone."

He grinned seductively and felt her melt a little. "But you're too good to hold, that I feel such a long way from home."

He rolled over so that she was on top of him, holding her wrists. She giggled a bit, then opened her mouth to speak again, her eyes clouded with uncertainty.

"Yes, I know that our love is too new," he sighed before she could talk, rolling his eyes at the words he had heard too many times before. 

He looked hard into her eyes, so intensely that she dragged her gaze away in embarrassment. "But I promise it's going to be true," he told her sincerely, and she blushed.

"Please let me stay," he said, aware that it was his home, but he also knew that it wasn't his place to make any decisions, "and don't you send me away!" He wanted to get her on the defensive just for his own amusement.

"Oh, no!" she gasped.

"No?" he grinned again, and leant up to nuzzle her neck.

She made a noise like "aaah…"

Remy squirmed backwards on his back so that he was propped up against the pillows, with Kitty still on his chest.

"Tell me chere, that you need me," he ran his hands up her body. She was wearing a thin, flimsy red dress, which was backless, and he felt her smooth skin under his fingers. She muttered something into his ear, her voice thick.

"Say you'll never leave me," he whispered, pulling the pin out of her hair so that it tumbled onto her shoulders.

"I'll never leave you," she said quietly.

"Love me, tonight," he said, and she didn't reply. But she didn't resist either, as he dragged one strap of her dress down off of her shoulder.

"Hold me now, my heart is aching," he pleaded, and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"…Until the dawn is breaking," he added, and she smiled up at him, her cheeks pink.

"Love me tonight," he said into her neck. 

"Something is burning inside," she said quietly, as if she was confused about just what it was and wanted his advice.

"Something that can't be denied," he nodded knowledgeably. "I can't let you out of my sight, darling--"

She smiled at the name he had never used before.

"Love me tonight."

Her eyes dropped, unable to meet his gaze. She leant forward and kissed him softly though, and then broke away to look into his black and red eyes.

"Let me love you, chere," he begged, nuzzling her again. "Let me love you chere."

She opened her mouth, but her voice faltered, so he kissed her again.

"Chere, love me tonight," he mumbled against her lips.

She pulled away and gave a faint, nervous smile. He smiled back, and spoke as he pulled down the other strap of her dress, tickling her skin lightly as he did.

"I've waited so long for the girl of my dreams to appear. And now…" he looked at her bare shoulders and neck longingly. "I can hardly believe that you are really here."

He pulled her closer to him. "Here in my arms you belong, how can this feeling be wrong?" he asked seriously.

She bit her bottom lip, turning it rosier than it was before. "Remy…" she started nervously, "be kind… for I'm… out of my mind," she stammered, "over you."

He smiled a wide smile and kissed her cheek. "Ahh," she sighed blissfully again. He loved the sound.

"Tell me, chere, that you need me," he asked of her, and she told him again.

"Say you'll never leave me. Love me tonight."

She looked at him for a moment, but didn't reply. He could read in her face plainly enough that she wanted it too, but she was scared.

"Chere, now the pain is stronger, I can't wait a moment longer," he told her truthfully. It was hurting him to stay in control.

"Love me tonight," he said. "Something is burning inside, something that can't be denied." 

She nodded slowly, and it made him warm.

"I can't let you out of my sight, darling." 

She stretched her neck forward and kissed him again, and brought her hands upward to loosen his collar. 

"Love me tonight," he said again, almost choking at the feel of her. 

"Let me love you, chere…"

"Let me love you Remy," she whispered shyly.

"Kitty, love me tonight. Love me tonight…"

And then she reached over, and switched off the light.


End file.
